Rock Valley Bar
by umbreonblue
Summary: AU. Naofumi doesn't believe Motoyasu when he claims L'Arc's interested in him...so he decides to show him.


It was a regular night at Rock Valley Bar. The owner and only bartender, Naofumi was working the counter tonight, as usual.

Among his usual customers, Motoyasu, an up-and-coming fashion designer, was seated in front of him, drinking beer to take the edge off. While he does love his work, being in charge of designing and making clothes while keeping to deadlines is very stressful.

Naofumi serves Motoyasu with his usual smile, "And where are your other friends this evening?"

"Ren stayed back at his kendo dojo to teach Itsuki some moves. He's going to need them, what with being a cop and all," Motoyasu answers.

Humming in approval, Naofumi serves him another beer.

"Where's L'Arc then? Is his secretary keeping him captive with paperwork?" Motoyasu asks.

Naofumi sighs, knowing that his friend, the rich CEO, is still at work, "It's not the time he usually arrives, so no, he's not here yet…why are you asking?"

"You know he likes you, right?" Motoyasu asks since everyone else has noticed how L'Arc treats Naofumi, flirting with him any chance he gets.

Raising an eyebrow, Naofumi responds, "Yeah? L'Arc likes everyone; it's why we're friends."

Apparently everyone but Naofumi noticed…such is the way of the dense tsundere. Motoyasu sighs, "Oh, my poor virgin friend.…" before just saying it, "He likes you as in, he wants to kiss you."

Blushing, Naofumi takes a minute to think about…before saying in doubt, "Don't joke like that, dude. Just because we never see him with a girl doesn't mean he's a certain sexuality…"

"**OH MY GOD**!" Motoyasu yells before he hits his head on the counter with a loud thud, exasperated at how dense and innocent Naofumi is, plus a bit sorry for L'Arc, before getting back up, "You won't even consider that L'Arc is... interested in you and wants to date you?"

Naofumi shakes his head, "No. I... would only consider it if he tells me himself." He sighs, "Besides... No one's interested in me like that... Not after... You know…"

Motoyasu sighs in agreement, "We don't speak her name lest we bring a curse on this land." What happened with a certain bitch still affects Naofumi even now, so he understands, but L'Arc deserves a chance to prove himself, "But back to the subject. He does like you."

Naofumi frowns, still stubborn, "Prove it."

He looks up, sees that L'Arc just entered the bar and is on his way. Reaching over and placing his hand on Naofumi's face, "Has anyone ever told you how pretty your eyes are~" Motoyasu mouths the words "watch him" to Naofumi, who's blushing before his eyes dart to L'Arc, who's in a black and red suit with a simple silver tie pin attached to his black and red tie.

L'Arc's mouth twitches in annoyance before forcing a smile, "What's going on here?"

Motoyasu smiles, "Oh...just wanted to practice my moves for my date later. Sorry," before he backs away from Naofumi.

"Right…" he says, obviously not believing that for a second before looking at Naofumi's blushing face, "You OK?"

Naofumi shyly nods, still red in the face, "Yeah…"

'He's so cute!' L'Arc thinks as he tries not to stare before he growls at the blonde, "Motoyasu…"

"Yes?" He says nervously.

"Never do that again…" L'Arc smiles, but his eyes say otherwise. The "or else," is silently said.

Motoyasu shudders, cowering a bit as he's not willing to be on this man's bad side, "Yes sir."

L'Arc nods, "Good," before he ruffles Naofumi's hair, back to his usual self in an instant, "Can you get me something, Kiddo?"

Naofumi smiles, happy that L'Arc's no longer angry (L'Arc's terrifying when he's angry), "What would you like?"

L'Arc shrugs, "Whatever you recommend today."

He beams, "OK!"

Naofumi gets L'Arc his drink. He brings him a honey buttered rum.

L'Arc hums as he drinks it, feeling himself warming up from the inside and smiling, "Delicious as always, Kiddo!"

Naofumi smiles happily.

Then, L'Arc asks him, "Would you like to have to dinner with me, Nao?"

Naofumi shyly answers, a bit unsure of himself, "Sure. I'll see you after I close up?"

"Seriously?" L'Arc asks, wide-eyed, not believing that this is actually happening.

"Seriously?!" Motoyasu is even more surprised.

Naofumi nods, sure of himself this time, "Yeah…"

L'Arc smiles when he pays for his drink, "Ok! I'll text you the address and see you there!" When he's out the door, you can faintly hear him yelling, "Yes~~~!"

Motoyasu asks, still in a bit of shock, "Did you just-?"

"Yeah…" Naofumi nods, shaking his head at L'Arc's antics before sighing in relief, "I like him too."

Motoyasu clapped him on the back, happy for his friend, "Well, good luck!"

Naofumi acknowledges it, "Hm…"

Then, Motoyasu sighs, drinking his beer before saying, "... I give up! Listen, I'm happy you're finally gonna lose your v-card, but I'm just so **FRUSTRATED**!"

He then continues to complain about all his worries to Naofumi, who tunes him out as soon as he starts talking about sex positions.

* * *

Later, after Naofumi escorted a drunk Motoyasu to a cab, sending him home. He cleans the place up, gets changed, locks up the bar, then meets up with L'Arc at the address he sent.

He's dressed in a black and green suit for the occasion. The moment he sees L'Arc, he smiles.

The date does go very well…and L'Arc does get Naofumi to a hotel suite to have sex.

* * *

Omake:

L'Arc buys Naofumi expensive gifts…including Swiss chocolates, roses, and a winery that he was in the process of buying for him.

The chocolates and flowers are fine…but as soon as Naofumi heard that he was buying a winery, he punched him in the arm.

"That's it!" Naofumi yells, "No more expensive gifts! And don't you **dare **buy that winery!"

"But why? I thought you wanted one?" L'Arc tilts his head.

"I thought you were kidding when you said you'd buy it!" Naofumi growls in frustration before his head hits the counter with a soft thud, exasperated at this fool he's dating.

"Don't buy such expensive things for me again. All I care about is spending time with you," Naofumi sighs as he gets back up, "Promise me, L'Arc…"

L'Arc nods in understanding, "I promise…and I'm sorry I upset you."

Naofumi smiles, "It's OK…" before he tiredly pecks L'Arc's cheek.

* * *

Omake 2:

A few months later, after a few misunderstandings, L'Arc presents him with a gift.

Naofumi's skeptical, glaring at it before L'Arc laughs, "It's one of the last expensive gifts I'll give you, I promise Kiddo!"

Grumpy, Naofumi opens it. He's amazed. It's a simple silver chain with charms on it. But, the charms are custom made. A shield with an emerald and a scythe with a ruby.

L'Arc helps him put it on.

Naofumi smiles, "Thank you…" before turning away, slightly embarrassed, his cheeks pink, "and I guess… I can let you off this once."

Smiling happily, L'Arc kisses him.

* * *

The other expensive thing L'Arc brought, which he presented a few years later, Naofumi was slightly upset about but overall curious.

"This is the last expensive gift I'll ever give you. **That**, I can promise you," L'Arc smiles before presenting a box.

He opens it. It's a silver ring with an emerald and ruby on embedded in it. Eyes widening, Naofumi gasps before putting a hand to his mouth, completely flustered and unable to speak, shocked and overwhelmed.

"Would you marry me, Naofumi?" he asks.

Trembling, Naofumi nods, muttering his answer. But L'Arc doesn't let him off the hook, teasingly smiling at how affected his lover is, "What was that? Speak up, Kiddo."

"I said, _**YES **_Boy!" Naofumi yells, flustered to the point that even his ears are red. He then pulls his fiancé into a kiss to hide his embarrassment. L'Arc smiles into the kiss, now happily engaged.

Eventually, L'Arc brings Naofumi overseas to get married, and have their honeymoon for a week, treating his husband like he deserves…and making sure he rests properly lest this husband of his accidentally dies from overwork.


End file.
